La déchéance d'une famille
by Lilium-del-sol
Summary: Résumer: Voici 3 moments de la vie de Gabriel au paradis.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors voici une autre histoire venant de mon imagination espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Résumer: Voici trois moments de la vie de Gabriel pendant sa vie au paradis , ainsi que deux choix à faire ... mais qui à dit qu'il n'y avait pas une troisième solution ?**

 **Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi , mais pas l'univers ou les personnages ...**

 **La déchéance d'une famille.**

 **-C'est déloyal ! Gabriel regarda son aîné les poings serrés la mine boudeuse.**

 **-Et en quoi est-ce déloyal d'utiliser des ruses petit frère ?**

 **-Parce que ceux qui utilisent des ruses pour parvenir ou obtenir quelque chose son déloyal !**

 **-Mon père,Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel ,tant de bêtises dans un si petit ange. Dis moi, qui ta ancrer ça dans la tête ?**

 **-Michael n'arrête pas de le dire...**

 **Lucifer fonça les sourcils, il s'abaissa pour arriver à la même hauteur que Gabriel.**

 **-Ne te fit pas toujours à ce que dis Michael, si ce n'aurait été cas lui, tous les jeux seraient interdits. Alors si tu veux mon avis ne suis pas ses conseils d'accord ?**

 **Sans le savoir Lucifer avait récité la même phrase que Michael avait dit à propos de lui. Le petit ange hocha la tête comme au précédent conseil de l'archange. Lucifer le sourit en lui caressant doucement les cheveux,de la paume de la main. Un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres.**

 **-Tu m'apprendra tes ruses ? demanda Gabriel à Lucifer. Celui-ci hocha la tête.**

 **000000000**

 **-De quel droit apprends tu ses bêtises à Gabriel !**

 **Lucifer et Michael se trouvaient face à face tous les deux se toisaient du regard avec dureté.Gabriel lui était rester à l'écart les yeux baissés au sol.**

 **-Arrête un peu avec tes reproches Michael, il est jeune il a bien le droit de s'amuser !**

 **-S'amuser tsss ! tu as toujours se mot là a la bouche tu as des responsabilités Lucifer je te rappelle ! Fait ce qui te plait mais , sa voix se fit menaçante , ne mêle pas tes imbécillités ou autres à Gabriel. Il a du potentiel et en aucun cas je ne veux qu'il finisse comme toi...**

 **Michael** **avait attirer l'ange prés de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. La tension monta d'un cran , Lucifer vira au rouge face à ces accusations , et à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.**

 **-Finisse comme moi ? il se mit à rire avec un intonation faible , que veux tu dire par là ? que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui ?**

 **-Lucifer appela doucement Gabriel en essayant de le calmer. Mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas fixant avec insistance les yeux de Michael.**

 **-Tu as toujours été à part Lucifer... Ce fût plus un reproche qu'une réflexion. A toujours ne pas suivre les règles à désobéir. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Alors oui tu as une mauvaise influence mais pas seulement pour Gabriel mais pour tous les anges ici !**

 **Le silence régna ...**

 **0000000000**

 **Lucifer , Lucifer ? Gabriel semblait essoufflé il cherchait partout l'air paniquer son frère. Mais aucune trace de lui . Il savait pourtant la cause de tout ça ! Depuis que leur père avait ramener le dernier à la maison , celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à apercevoir au loin deux rangés d'anges. La première rangée qui se trouvait à droite était Michael face à la rangée à sa gauche , Lucifer. L'appréhension monta en lui.**

 **-Tu n'es que plus pathétique et monstrueux mon frère , oser défier notre père et ne pas suivre ses ordres n'est pas digne d'un archange ! L'intonation de sa voix montrer du mépris.**

 **Lucifer s'écarta du rang de ses acolytes pour se retrouver en face de lui.**

 **-Pathétique , monstrueux moi ? comment peux tu oser dire ça ! Juste parce que j'ai été le seul a m'opposer aux idées de notre père, à voir qu'il avait fait une erreur en faisant ces choses ... il fit une grimace. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre comme ils ne méritent pas d'exister! Tôt ou tard il faudra que vous le reconnaissez ! J'essaye d'épargner à ces créatures une vie de tristesse et de labeur que vous anges essayes de préserver. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de monstre !**

 **-Lucifer ... la voix de Michael se fit plus douce , ne me force pas à faire cela tu à le choix ! tu à toujours eu le choix prosterne toi devant eux , Lucifer.**

 **Gabriel avait très bien vu la perche que tendait Michael à Lucifer c'était quelque chose inhabituel de l'entendre dire ça. Mais malheureusement Lucifer était au point de non retour.**

 **-Jamais ce fût un murmure à peine audible.**

 **Des larmes larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition dans ceux de l'aîné , Si c'est ton choix il brandi l'épée céleste devant lui .**

 **-Cessez ! Gabriel avait crier hors de lui , tout les yeux se tournèrent vers sa voix.**

 **-Gabriel ?! firent les deux archanges.**

 **-Arrêter cette mascarade cela ne sert à rien , faut il vraiment en arriver là ?**

 **-C'est l'ordre de père Gabriel , il nous à tous attribuer un rôle à jouer , mais toi c'est différent tu à le choix !**

 **\- Mais le choix de quoi ?! demanda t-il exaspérer.**

 **-Ton camps ! Gabriel hurla Lucifer hors de lui face à l'incompréhension de son frère.**

 **Son camps ? choisir entre ses deux frères ? L'indépendance ou une soumission ? La trahison ou la fidélité ? Il mit ses mains sur sa tête baisser au sol cherchant une solution. A travers les nuages il pouvait voir la fameuse source de problème s'activer à travailler , rigoler , pleurer ou bien aimer. Il releva la tête contemplant pour la dernière fois sa famille.**

 **-Je ne peut choisir entre vous deux... mais j'ai fait mon choix , Luce . Michou .**

 **Il leva sa main droite le pouce appuyer sur le majeur , puis claqua des doigts se volatilisant.**

 **Fin**

 **C'est nul , c'est nul , c'est NUL bref merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout , il faut dire que j'ai mit du temps pour faire cette histoire que je n'aime pas x(**

 **Je trouve Gabriel complètement OC mais comme on dit chacun ses goûts en parlant de ça qu'elle est votre avis ?**

 **Ps; excuser moi pour les fautes de frappes !**


End file.
